


Little Worries

by emer17fan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Edited, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emer17fan/pseuds/emer17fan
Summary: Prompt: Person A stress-bakes when they're overcome with anxiety. Person B, person A’s roommate, wakes up at 3 am to noises in the kitchen.





	Little Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on here so please treat it well.

Minghao woke up to pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. Groaning, he rolled over and peeked one eye open to check the time from his bedside clock. His eyebrows furrowed at the red 3:12 glaring back at him. The Chinese male blinked and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes before sitting up in bed. He threw his comforters off of himself and swung his legs over to get out of bed. His body, still half-asleep, clumsily made its way out of his dark room and into the hallway, the path dimly lit by the light spilling out of the kitchen. Minghao sighed inwardly and started down the hallway.

Out of the four inhabitants living in the apartment, there were two gone. Wonwoo was at Soonyoung’s to binge watch two seasons of some American Netflix show he had recently become obsessed with and wanted to avoid spoilers as soon as possible, and Junhui, who isn’t even in the country. He had gone home to China for two weeks to visit his family for winter break.

That leaves only two roommates home. Minghao, who would’ve gone home to China like Junhui but didn’t have the money to, and the other, who decided to stay back with Minghao and Wonwoo to feed them since the two had a habit to forget meals. This roommate also has a habit he does when stressed.

“Mingyu, is something wrong?”

The Korean male yelped and almost dropped whatever he was holding. Mingyu turned around after placing the bowls down on the counter, hand over his heart, to face Minghao leaning on the doorframe of the entryway.

“Minghao?! Dear god, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Mingyu exclaimed. Minghao rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

“Is something wrong?” he repeated.

His best friend tilted his head, resembling a puppy. “Not at all. Sorry, did I wake you? Go back to sleep. I promise to be quieter.” Rather than going back to bed as Mingyu expected, Minghao only narrowed his eyes at the former.

“Mingyu, I’m not stupid. What’s wrong?”

Mingyu stiffened for a second before he let it dissolve in feigned control and cool. “What are you talking about? Why would anything be wrong?”

Minghao sighed. “You’re baking.”

“I like to bake. You know that.”

“At 3 in the morning?”

“Maybe I got a craving for cookies. Don’t judge me.”

“Maybe.” Minghao got off the doorframe and stepped towards Mingyu, who started to nervously back away from the former until his back hit the counter. Minghao stopped in front of him. “Or maybe you’re stress-baking again.”

The tall chef sputtered at the suggestion, attempting and failing to formulate a response. Minghao fought down the urge to smile at his best friend’s cute actions and maintained a serious face.

“W-what? N-no, I’m not stress-baking. What would I even be stress-baking about?”

This time, the fashion major allowed himself to smile at the other man’s slight lisp. He found the flaw adorable for the otherwise flawless man, not like he’d ever voice that aloud. Mingyu was avoiding his eyes now, embarrassed. Minghao stepped even closer to his roommate, noticing the way Mingyu closed in on himself in an attempt to make himself look smaller than he is. The Chinese male raised his hands to hold the other’s cheeks, forcing him to look into Minghao’s eyes.

“Is it because of our date tomorrow? Or, well, today?” he asked.

Mingyu turned a bright red, so prominent even through his tan skin, and pouted a little. Minghao had to physically hold himself still to fight the urge to tilt his head up just a bit to kiss the pout away. Now wasn’t the time.

“That’s cocky of you to assume.”

Minghao raised an eyebrow. “Is it?” His best friend stayed silent for a second as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“I’m worried I’ll mess up. I’m scared I won’t be good enough and I’ll lose you,” Mingyu whispered softly. Had Minghao not been standing right in front of him, he wouldn’t have heard it.

“How badly would you have to mess up to lose me? I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’m pretty much ride-or-die with you. Like, damn, I got a tattoo with you when you got dared to because you were scared,” Minghao joked.

“Yea, but you were already planning on getting a tattoo! And I don’t know, what if my clumsy ass accidentally pushed you into oncoming traffic?”

“Oh, then yea. You’ll definitely lose me because I’d be dead.” 

“Minghao!” Mingyu slapped his arm.

The younger giggled and pulled the older down to finally kiss him. He rested his forehead against the other’s, eyes closed, as Mingyu stilled in shock from the kiss.

“You’ll be fine, and you won’t push me into oncoming traffic. Relax. It’s not like we haven’t gone on dates before,” Minghao reassured.

“But never with each other! We’ve hung out as friends before but never as a date. I’m nervous because I really like you and I don’t wanna mess up,” Mingyu added on quietly.

“Okay, sure, but our date doesn’t have to be much different from our usual hangouts. Just add some kisses and hand holding here and there. Actually, now that I think about it, we have held hands before so it won’t be that much of a difference.” Minghao brought his head back to look at his roommates again with a soft smile. “And I like you too. A lot. That’s why we’re going on a date, you idiot. So, relax. Seriously, you’ll be okay even if you mess up.”

Mingyu smiled nervously, his worries still present but minimized. “Thanks, Hao,” he said as he kissed Minghao’s forehead before resting his against the other’s again. Silence surrounded the couple as they soaked up each other’s presences at 3:27 in the morning. It was 3:28 when Mingyu broke the silence.

“But seriously, it’s dangerous so walk on the inside.”

Minghao pulled back and cackled, his stomach cramping from the force of his laughter. Mingyu pouted at the former until he, too, broke into a grin and joined in on the laughter.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go back to bed. Our date won’t go well if we’re both falling asleep,” Minghao said after the laughter subsided. He held the chef’s hands and pulled him out of the kitchen, hitting the lights as he goes, leaving them to navigate their way back to his room in the dark.

From behind, Mingyu perked up like a puppy. “Can we cuddle?” Minghao smiled at his roommate’s cute antics.

“Of course. What’s the whole point of being roommates dating if we can’t cuddle?” he replied as they entered his room. He threw himself on his bed as Mingyu closed the door before joining his roommate, wiggling his way into Minghao’s arms to be the little spoon despite his size. Minghao threw his comforter over them as he pulled his arms tight around Mingyu and tangled their legs together.

“Good night, Hao.”

“Good night, Gyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and leave some feedback in the comments below!  
> Check out me out on twitter @caratkwan0116 too. It's just me stanning Seventeen.


End file.
